


heart beat gold

by merlypops



Series: 5SOS Song Oneshots [29]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet-Cute, Snippets, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/pseuds/merlypops
Summary: They fell in love with each other slowly, sinking down into the feeling with every Sunday morning they woke up together; with Michael’s offerings of slightly-burnt toast and how small he looked when he wore the younger man’s t-shirts; in Calum’s kept promises and the way his smiles made Michael’s insecurities fall away from him like raindrops.Calum falls in love with Michael and no words will ever be enough to describe it.Based on “You Are In Love” by Taylor Swift.





	heart beat gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maluminspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/gifts).



> This is for Laura because it's her birthday and she's one of my best friends on the planet, and I love her to the moon. I hope this fic makes her even a tiny bit as happy as she makes me.
> 
> Hi, everyone!  
> This is just honest-to-god 100% fluff and I'm not sorry at all. It was so fun to write!  
> I hope you'll all enjoy it :)

**_You can hear it in the silence, silence._ **

**_You can feel it on the way home, way home._ **

**_You can see it with the lights out, lights out._ **

**_You are in love, true love._ **

 

Calum met Michael late one summer. Even in the darkness of the club, he’d noticed the older man at once, lured to him like a moth to a flame. Michael’s skin shone like pearls in the shadows, his piercing emerald eyes glittering as his gaze met Calum’s. Fast forward three drinks and some truly terrible dancing, and the pair were walking home together, fingers shyly entangled, lips tugged up into tipsy smiles as they headed back to Calum’s apartment.

They couldn’t get the buttons on Michael’s shirt undone at first and they were still laughing when they finally sank down onto the sheets, losing themselves in each other’s mouths. They drank coffee afterwards; sat on Calum’s balcony and star-gazed, and when their shoulders brushed as they both looked up and Michael pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, Calum’s heart tried to climb right out of his chest.

That wasn’t the last time he saw Michael.

In truth, Calum couldn’t stay away from him. In every quiet moment, he heard Michael’s laughter; his singing; his moans; the teasing tone he adopted whenever he beat the younger man at a video game. Calum’s smile refused to fade on those dark drives home from work when he knew he was seeing Michael that night and that feeling of contentment stayed with him as the months slipped by like grains of sand, time moving far too quickly.

They fell in love with each other slowly, sinking down into the feeling with every Sunday morning they woke up together; with Michael’s offerings of slightly-burnt toast and how small he looked when he wore the younger man’s t-shirts; in Calum’s kept promises and the way his smiles made Michael’s insecurities fall away from him like raindrops.

When Calum finally plucked up the courage to ask Michael if he wanted to make their relationship official, it felt like the last puzzle piece falling into place. They kissed on street corners without fear and eagerly met each other’s relatives. They resolved their fights in a way Calum had never tried to do in previous relationships: with communication and patience, not trying to shout louder than the other person. Calum never wanted to fight with Michael, no matter how frustrated he might feel sometimes. Michael made Calum want to be a better man.

The night Michael told Calum he loved him was like the night they first met; dark and warm, with entwined hands and sparkling eyes. He rolled over in bed and touched Calum's soft cheek, his fingertips brushing the bone as gently as a butterfly's wing. There was a strange look on Michael’s face – a softness, a fragility, a flicker of fearful awe – and when Michael told Calum that he was his best friend, Calum knew exactly what Michael meant.

His smile spread across his tanned face, wide enough that his dimples creased his cheeks in the darkness, and when he told Michael that he loved him too, the older man’s laughter was infectious as he tackled Calum into a hug, scattering kisses across his smiling mouth.

Michael moved in with him soon after that, bringing his clothes and his games, and his cat Teddy. Calum’s dog Duke was surprisingly amenable to his new roommate and Calum’s heart beat gold at the happiness on his boyfriend’s face when Michael realised he could call the apartment home too. He’d never felt happiness like this before; had never felt a love as true as this. Calum wanted to feel this way for the rest of his life.

They were engaged after a year and married within three. The ceremony was in the summer and it was undoubtedly one of the best days of Calum’s life, surrounded by their friends and family as the sky shone cornflower blue above them. Calum and Michael’s first dance was unforgettable as they spun slowly together, the flower petals cascading down around them like they were circling inside a snow globe.

Calum kept the picture of that night on his desk at the office where he worked and he found himself daydreaming over it constantly. He could lose himself in the glimmer of Michael’s lovely eyes; in his soft hair and the laughter lines on his beautiful face.

Calum knew without a doubt that he'd do anything for Michael. He’d fight a war or lose his mind and the cost would be nothing if it kept the older man safe beside him.

He could hear his love in the silence. He could feel it filling every empty part of him until his body was singing with it; until the drive home from work felt like walking on air because he knew Michael was waiting for him at the end. He could see his love with the lights out; in the darkness of their bedroom or the shadows that filled their garden when they slipped outside to look up at the stars together.

Calum would happily spend the rest of his life trying to describe just how deeply he adored Michael but there were no words that would ever do it justice.

There was only Michael… and he was everything Calum would ever need.

They were in love.

True love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I'd love to know what you thought <3


End file.
